the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alicia's Nightmare Fuel
Alicia was trying to sleep, but she couldn't. Her head hurt, and her mind was wondering. She started to think, since she had free time. Not a good thing. She knew she should've tried to distract herself, but she finally had free time to relax! Now that she was here! She thought about how everyone was a monster. Monsters... She knew it was going to happen. Voices, soft at first. They got louder. She covered her ears, tearing up. They got louder, and louder, and she knew what was next. She shut her eyes right as she felt them coming.* No, no... I was doing so well... not now... *she hadn't had an attack since the twins were born... she didn't want to have one now!* no, no, no...! Decipherer: Artemis had been returning from a semi-regular sneak into the kitchen when his ears caught the sounds of softened sobs. He didn't mind that he didn't know who was making the noise, or why, though he figured that both would be revealed in time as he slipped past the door. His gaze settled on the crying woman, and his heart wrenched; he rushed to her side, placing a gentle hand on her back. Gently, sweetly, he cooes, "Alicia, miss, what's the matter?" Alicia Ghast:' No,' no, no... *she sobbed softly, hugging him.* help me, th-they...! Decipherer: He rubs her back soothingly, holding her close. "Of course I'll help you. What's the matter?" Alicia Ghast:' Th-the' Creatures, th-they...! *the girl sobbed, hugging him tighter* it's so loud... Decipherer: He keeps his arms wrapped close around the girl, his voice inflected with kindness and calmness. "The Creatures can't hurt you, now, I promise you. I'm here." Alicia Ghast:' *she' slowly calmed down, sniffling and focusing on his warmth and his voice, which was distraction enough to make "The Creatures" go away.* Decipherer: As she begins to calm down, Artemis slowly loosens his grasp, but he continues to rest his hands on her back. "I promise you, that for the moment, you are completely safe." Alicia Ghast:' Thank' you... *she rubbed her eyes, blushing* I-I'm sorry, Artemis... Decipherer: He reluctantly lets go of her, offering a small smile. "Oh, hon, don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong." Alicia Ghast:' *she' frowned* I... I was freaking out about stuff that isn't real... you probably think I'm crazy... Decipherer: "It was outside of your control. I will never, ever judge that. It's not my place to." Alicia Ghast: *she smiled faintly* thank you... Decipherer: He nods firmly, and pauses, gnawing on his lower lip in intense thought. After a moment, he asks tentatively, "Hon, if you'd let me, we can talk about it." Alicia Ghast:' We' could talk about it... but it makes them come back. I could try, but you have to help me, okay? Decipherer: He offers a warm grin. "Of course." Alicia Ghast:' Okay...' um... just talk about it? Decipherer: He nods. "Only say as much as you're comfortable. I have no intention to pry." Alicia Ghast:' Okay...' if I'm not thinking about anything my mind will wander to scary things, then I'll hear voices... saying nonsense and it's scary... then these monsters that're all glow-y, I guess, come out and stand around me and they scare me... sometimes when it's bad they hurt me... Decipherer: He listens rather intently to her words. "What kind of nonsense? Gibberish?" Alicia Ghast:' Random' words... put together... they sound threatening but I don't know why... Decipherer: "Are any of them... familiar, sort of? Like, do the phrases ever repeat, or is it a different experience every time?" Alicia Ghast:' I...' I don't know. I'm always trying to think of other stuff, to try to make it go away. I think it repeats sometimes... Decipherer: He tilts his head slightly. "... Hm." "Answer if willing, of course, but what do the Creatures do to you?" Alicia Ghast:' They' just... Sometimes they just trap me in one area, but other times they hurt me. I-I don't know how, though... *she shut her eyes, feeling like she was going to freak out again* Decipherer: "Alicia, we can stop," he says softly, lightly placing a hand on her shoulder. Alicia Ghast:' Th-thank' you... *she shut her eyes tighter, trying to think of her kids. She missed them... what if she ever saw them again? What if they got taken by- she whimpered, hugging him again* Decipherer: "No need to thank me, miss." Alicia Ghast:' O-okay...' Decipherer: "When did these issues begin to occur?" Alicia Ghast:' For' as long as I can remember... but I can only remember so far back... Decipherer: "How do you mean?" Alicia Ghast:' When' I was little, I think about 3 or 4, I lost all my memories. I don't know how... it was awful, though. I didn't know where I was, I just knew I was scared. Someone said my name, and I ran... Decipherer: ".. Oh. Goodness, that's a real shame." A small frown appears on his face, a generally unfamiliar expression on such a spirited man. "So, aside from thinking of something else, d'you have any coping methods in place?" Alicia Ghast:' Yeah...' *she sighed, realizing she was still hugging him but making no move to stop* My kids... but, obviously, they're not here... Decipherer: "... Er, well, do you have anything else that comforts you?" Alicia Ghast:' Um...' people, I guess... I don't know... Decipherer: "Being around people?" Alicia Ghast:' Yeah,' because people are always doing something! So I don't think about the scary things! Decipherer: He hums thoughtfully, eventually facing her again. It seems he has forgotten she's still hugging him entirely. "It's .. a hard step to take, and I understand that you want to go home, but have you considered getting a job somewhere? Maybe a baker's assistant, or something, anything to ease your mind? Alicia Ghast:' I...' guess I could do that... I'm... yeah. Okay, I'll do that. *she let go of him* I'll try. *she thought for a moment, then smiled* Until them, I could make sweets for everyone! I've noticed people look sad here, maybe cake could help them be happy! Decipherer: He brightens up significantly at this. "That's wonderful, miss!" Alicia Ghast:' I' think everybody needs to stop being so sad. Decipherer: "That's a very productive way to handle it, too!" He grins down at her, hands clasped together excitedly. Alicia Ghast:' It' is? Okay, then! Decipherer: "It is, and I'm very proud of you!" Alicia Ghast:' *she' smiled* yay! Decipherer: He pulls her into a quick hug. "Can't wait to see how it goes, hon!" Alicia Ghast:' *she' hugged him back almost instantly. She liked his hugs. She liked a lot of things about him. She smiled happily* neither can I! Decipherer: "So! What now, then, hmm?" Alicia Ghast:' You' wanna come help me bake? I'd feel a lot better if I wasn't alone, just in case. (You lying little... I know what you really want!~) *Alicia uses ignore!* (Hey, listen to my teasing!) *it wasn't very affective.* Decipherer: He straightens up, his eyes wide and awestruck, "Of course! I love watching you work, it's real fascinating." Alicia Ghast:' *she' giggled and made her way downstairs* Decipherer: He bounds after with a bright grin. Alicia Ghast:' *she' glanced back at him every once in a while as she walked to the kitchen. She liked his smile, how he was so happy all the time...* Decipherer: Oblivious as he was, he never notices. Alicia Ghast:' *they' made their way to the kitchen! Cue the Dora song. Just kidding.* Okay, can you help me get the ingredients for a chocolate cake? Decipherer: He scurries off to retrieve said items, excited simply to be assisting her. Alicia Ghast:' *She' smiled faintly, watching him and almost forgetting about what she was supposed to do. She blinked and got bowls and things, glancing at Artemis every once in a while with a smile.* Decipherer: He returns to her side with a huff, head tilted curiously at her distracted demeanor. "Are you alright, miss?" Alicia Ghast:' Oh,' yeah! I'm fine. I'm wonderful. I can't wait to see everyone happy... *she blushed and giggled. She liked him. A lot.* Decipherer: He takes nothing of it, flashing a warm smile before glancing to the materials. Alicia Ghast:' Could' you put them on the counter for me, please? *she got the bowls and put them on the counter* Decipherer: He lays them out and begins to ... carefully organize them. Alicia Ghast:' *she' watched him, giggling softly* Decipherer: He barely looks back towards her in his distracted state. "Hm?" Alicia Ghast:' What?' Nothing. *goes back to stirring* Decipherer: He chuckles, shrugging it off and resuming his organizing. After a moment, he pokes his head over her shoulder with a chuckle, "You, uh, sure you don't have somethin' on your mind, hon? You're staring at the bowl like it's personally offended you." Alicia Ghast:' *blinks' and blushes* I am? Oh, sorry. I dunno, I guess I'm just... out of it, right now. Decipherer: "Eh? Why's that?" Alicia Ghast:' I' dunno. Maybe I'm just tired. Decipherer: He makes a small, 'oh' sound, patting her on the back with a snicker. "Well, it's real important that you get some rest, okay?" Alicia Ghast:' I' will, after I bake this cake. Decipherer: He glances down to her bowl and laughs, "I think you can be done stirring now." Alicia Ghast:' Oh?' *she looked at it and blushed harder* you're right... Decipherer: He snorts at her strange behavior. "Hon, you're a bit off focus." Alicia Ghast:' I'm' sorry, I'm sorry. Look, focusing! *she stared intently at the batter* Decipherer: Giggles are interspersed with his words, "Why are you just staring at it, then?" He gestures to a prepared cake pan. Alicia Ghast:' ... I' dunno. *she smiled sheepishly, putting the batter in the cake pan and putting it in the oven. The sugar was on the counter, untouched.* Decipherer: Artemis doesn't take notice until she actually places it in the oven, blinking and quirking an eyebrow. "Miss, the.. sugar.." Alicia Ghast:' *she' blinked, then turned bright red, covering her face and groaning* ughhhh... I'm sorry, I'm sorry! *she quickly took it back out, adding the sugar and stirring it, then put it back in* Decipherer: He bursts into bubbling laughter. Alicia Ghast:' *she' looked humiliated, covering her face with her hands, giggling nervously* stop laughing at me! *she laughed while saying it, to hide the fact that she was crazy embarrassed and wished she was not there* Decipherer: "I'm laughing with you, hon!" Alicia Ghast:' *she' frowned* oh. Um... Decipherer: "... Hm?" Alicia Ghast:' Nothing.' *she uncovered her face, looking down silently* Decipherer: "Miss, what's the matter?" Alicia Ghast:' I' don't know. I just don't know what to say, I guess... Decipherer: "Hmm. Well, that's not too bad, is it?" Alicia Ghast:' I' guess not. Decipherer: "We've got company. And cake! Two outta three isn't too bad." Alicia Ghast:' Yeah...' okay! *she smiled* Decipherer: He flashes a bright smile. "Mm-hm!" Alicia Ghast:' *she' blushed* Decipherer: "Your face's getting redder by the second, hon, you well?" Alicia Ghast:' *she' nodded* y-yeah... Decipherer: "... Why's that?" Alicia Ghast:' I-I' dunno. 'Guess I'm just really blush-ey... Decipherer: "New word for the book!" He laughs, nudging her playfully. Alicia Ghast:' *she' giggled softly* yeah. Decipherer: His expression, however warm, melts into concern. Absently, he twists the ring on his finger as he asks, "Really, though, are you sure you're alright? You're real quiet." Alicia Ghast:' *she' noticed his concern and looked surprised* oh, no, really! I'm fine, don't worry about me! Decipherer: He furrows his brow, eyes flicking over her with an unreadable emotion. "Of course I'm going to worry about you, hon, we're friends. What's on your mind?" Alicia Ghast:' Um...' nothing. I'm just sleepy. Decipherer: Artemis flashes that ever-familiar smile, filled with all the warmth and reassurance he could possibly offer. "You're alright, miss; please, tell me." Alicia Ghast:' I...' don't actually know, really. Decipherer: "You don't know?" Alicia Ghast:' I' just... uh... you... you're distracting... *she blushes* Decipherer: He tilts his head, a curiosity of sorts lighting his face. "Hmm? Oh, how so?" Alicia Ghast:' I...' um... *she thought* Decipherer: "Oh, dear, I don't bite," he reassures. Alicia Ghast:' I' think I... *she suddenly realized what she was feeling and giggled, embarrassed and scared* Decipherer: His expression shifts to the familiar worry, the corner of his lips turning in a frown. "I won't pry if you don't wish, but I'm real concerned. If you'll tell me, maybe I can help!" Alicia Ghast:' Don't' be concerned, Artemis... really, I'm fine! I promise, I would tell you, but, I... Decipherer: ".. Yes?" Alicia Ghast:' It's' a secret! It's a surprise. Oh, the cake! *she took it out of the oven* Decipherer: He remains close at her side, chuckling out, "Surprises don't stress people out!" Alicia Ghast:' I'm' not stressed! Decipherer: "I'm a psychologist, I'd like to think I can see when you're doing alright. More so, we're friends! I care deeply for you, Alicia. Please," he asks, his voice filled with a gentle but urgent inflection. Alicia Ghast:' *she' blushes faintly, wishing he meant that a different way. She looked at the cake and her shoulders sagged. The cake looked awful. It was lopsided and sagging.* Decipherer: He follows her gaze, and as he looks at the cake, he bursts into laughter. Alicia Ghast:' *she' blushes and looked devastated* Decipherer: Artemis begins to look at her with a smile, but it absolutely dissipates when he sees her face. "Oh, hon, we all slip up sometimes. I didn't mean any harm by laughing, I'm real sorry!" Alicia Ghast:' It,' it's okay. I've just... I haven't messed up so bad since I started baking. I didn't expect to see such an awful cake, even after messing up a few things... Decipherer: "Well, that was your slip-up pass for the next year! Now, you can't mess up," he adds jokingly. His expression grows serious, however. "But really, it's not to be worried about. Musicians make bad songs sometimes, and artists paint ugly paintings, and even Alicias-" he jabs his finger in the direction of the cake -"have the capacity to make a horrendous cake once in a while. It happens to the best of us." Alicia Ghast:' *she' smiled at his joke, but only a little one.* yeah... *she sighed, throwing the cake away* I'll try again tomorrow. *she leaned against the counter, thinking silently* Decipherer: He looks frankly alarmed that the joke drew little more than a weak smile, and he eyes her with worry once more. Alicia Ghast:' Wh...' what? Decipherer: "A-.. nevermind. If you say you're fine, then I trust you." Alicia Ghast:' Really?' Took you long enough... Decipherer: He looks somewhat hurt by the statement. "Pardon my worry, gee." Alicia Ghast: *she realized how mean she sounded and looked surprised* oh, I didn't mean to sound mean! I'm sorry... I guess I'm just tired... Decipherer: "It's alright, I was surprised is all." He pauses, before adding questioningly, "I thought you were working on getting more sleep?" Alicia Ghast:' I am,' uh... it might not be going so well. Decipherer: "But if you don't get enough rest then you won't make good cake!," he pouts. Alicia Ghast:... I'm trying, though... I promise... Decipherer: "Is there anything more I can do for you?" Alicia Ghast:' I' don't know. Maybe I just.. usually don't sleep. I've never noticed, but... I don't think I've slept, really, in a while. Decipherer: "Well, you need to.. I'm urging you to get some real rest, hon, what you're doing right now is hardly healthy!" He sighs. rubbing his temples before asking, "What can I do to help you?" Alicia Ghast:' I' know, I know. It's just hard to sleep... the only time I do, really, I'm with someone... Decipherer: "... Oh." Alicia Ghast:' Yeah..' Decipherer: "W-..hrm..." His eyes light up not a moment later. "What if I did?" Alicia Ghast:' You...' *she blushed hard* I... g-guess... *she played with her hair, not looking him in the eyes* Decipherer: He doesn't seem to draw upon the action in the slightest. "Of course, if you're comfortable with it!" Alicia Ghast:' I' guess so... um... okay... Decipherer: "... So, I'll see you tonight?" Alicia Ghast:' Y-yeah!' Decipherer: "Right! Uh... Well, have a good day!" With a nervous chuckle, he darts out the door. Alicia Ghast:' Oh,' okay... bye... Decipherer: Later in the day, by the time the sun's well past set, there's a ginger knock on Alicia's door. Alicia Ghast:' *Alicia' looked up, and went to the door. She opened it. Obviously. Because that's what you do with doors.* Decipherer: Artemis looms over her in the doorway, a bright, albeit nervous, smile on his face. "Hello there." Alicia Ghast:' *she' looked up at him and blushed. She forced her hair up into a ponytail, looking down* you don't have to... erm... do this. If it makes you uncomfortable. Decipherer: Artemis lets out a deep laugh, resting himself against the doorframe. "I'm fine - only thing that makes me uncomfortable is your lack of sleep! I'm real concerned about you, Alicia." Alicia Ghast:' Oh,' I... *she sighed* alright. I don't know why, you just met me... Decipherer: He rolls his eyes. "I'm happy to help anyone who needs it. Especially a friend!" Alicia Ghast:' Oh.' Okay... *she awkwardly sat on her bed, tightening her ponytail* Decipherer: He sits down aside her, eyeing her poofy ponytail and snorting. He points at his own curly bun and chuckles, "Matching styles." Alicia Ghast:' *she' giggled softly* I guess so. Decipherer: "So, er, should we just... lay down, then?" Alicia Ghast:' I...' yeah. Sure... Decipherer: He flashes an encouraging smile, rolling onto his side and laying back on the bed. Alicia Ghast:' *she' laid down, pretending this wasn't weird, and curled up under some blankets* Decipherer: "Are you.. sure you're comfortable with this?" Alicia Ghast:' Y-yeah! It'll help me get sleep for once... ' Decipherer: He nods, averting his gaze to his feet in silence. Alicia Ghast:' *she' messed with her ponytail* Decipherer: Artemis already looks half-asleep. Alicia Ghast:' *Alicia' glanced at him and hesitantly moved closer, closing her eyes and sighing* Decipherer: His eyes are half-lidded, his breathing slow. He looks mere moments from falling asleep. Alicia Ghast:' *she' looked at him, unsure what to do.* Decipherer: "Close your eyes and go to sleep," he mumbles. Alicia Ghast:' *she' jumped, startled. She didn't think he would say anything. She closed her eyes and relaxed, trying to sleep* Decipherer: He chuckles softly, burying his face in a pillow. Shifting, he huffed, pulling his hair out of the ponytail. The dark corkscrews surrounding his head make him look like, for lack of a better word, a puffball. Alicia Ghast:' *she' opened her eyes, smiling when she saw him. She knew she liked him, but it felt different then how she liked boys before. She didn't know why* Decipherer: "G'night, Lish," his tired voice rises from the pillow. He'd had the full intent of pronouncing her name properly, but his sleep-induced slur had created the shortening. Alicia Ghast:' *she' giggled softly* goodnight, Artemis. Decipherer: With that, he nuzzles his face into the pillow, falling fast asleep. Alicia Ghast:' *she' stared at him for a few minutes, then moved closer to him, falling asleep easily now* Decipherer: The morning comes, and Artemis is still well asleep. Alicia Ghast:' *Alicia' woke up, rubbing her eyes. She moved away from Artemis, glad he was still asleep, since he wouldn't know how close she had gotten to him.* Decipherer: His legs are curled up, tangled into the blanket, and his face is still buried in the pillow. He's not waking up of his own accord. Alicia Ghast:' *Alicia' stood up and giggled, brushing her hair (painfully) and debating whether she should wake him up* Decipherer: Artemis shifts, waving a hand in the air, his muffled voice emanating from the pillow: "Mnnnmooorning." Alicia Ghast:' *she' looked at him* oh, good morning! Decipherer: "Did'ja sleep well?" Alicia Ghast:' Yeah,' I did! *a bright smile appeared on her face, and she giggled* are you going to get up, or stay in my bed for the rest of forever? Decipherer: "Well, if you're giving me the option..." His voice trails, and he laughs, sitting upright and pulling the many stray curls of his hair from his face. Alicia Ghast:' *she' laughed, sitting on the bed* did you sleep well? You fell asleep pretty fast. Decipherer: He yawns and stretches, rolling his shoulders. "What can I say? I'm real on top of my sleeping schedule," he says proudly as he pulls his hair back into a tight ponytail. Alicia Ghast:' Lucky...' *she laughed softly* Decipherer: Artemis snorts. "Somethin' like that, I guess. Glad I could help you, though!" Alicia Ghast:' Yeah!' I feel a lot better, now. Thank you... Decipherer: He offers a bright smile. "Of course! We're friends, Alicia." Alicia Ghast:' *She' smiled at him* yeah, we are. Decipherer: "Do you, er... Want to do this again sometime?" Alicia Ghast:' Probably.' It seems like it'll be the only way I can sleep... (Dang it you little chump admit your love for him you brat I hate that you can't say you love him arggggggggg'') '' Decipherer: He lights up at the words, obviously happy at her answer. "Alright!" (( Artemis is an oblivious bean who doesn't know any better ;____; )) Alicia Ghast:' (The' struggles of a narrator.) *Alicia was basically done with her narrator by now and wanted to yell at her to shut up, but she didn't want Artemis to look at her weird. She looked a little distracted.* Decipherer: (( Artemis can't hear me ;; )) He stands, glancing to the door before noting her distractedness. ".. Alicia?" Alicia Ghast:' *she' blinked and smiled at him* hm? (He's about to leave, say it. Sayyyy it. It's not fair) Decipherer: "You seem distracted. Something on your mind?" Alicia Ghast:' (Just' me ;3) *she shook her head* nope! I'm fine. Decipherer: (( ... Can she hear me, too? Because, in that case: *dances around, waving a banner reading "JUST DO IT"* )) He chuckles, "If you say so." Alicia Ghast:' (Yes,' she can hear you too.) What? You don't believe me? *she cringed slightly* (She's 200% done with us now.) Decipherer: His eyes widen. "Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that!" Alicia Ghast:' Okay!' That's okay! *she laughed* don't freak out, it's fine. Decipherer: His down grows defensive, "I'm not freaking out! I j--.." He pauses, clearing his throat with a dry laugh. "I'm sorry." Alicia Ghast:' *Alicia' blinked. She didn't expect him to react the way he did. Okay then.* uh, yeah. It's fine. I'm okay, though. Decipherer: "Good! I should get going, eheh..." He glances to the door again, starting for it with a small smile. "I'll see you soon, Alicia." Alicia Ghast: (Tell himmmmmmmm'')'' *Alicia waved goodbye and muttered something under her breath, directed at the narrator* I can't, just shut up! • Decipherer: He stiffens up. "W- what?" Alicia Ghast:' *she looked at him* something wrong?' (You little brat, you're so deceptive.) Decipherer: (( Smooth, Alicia! Now he doesn't want you to think he's crazy. You made him think he's crazy! )) "Oh, uh, nothin'! Have a good day," he says quickly, about to walk out the door. Alicia Ghast:' You' too! *she sighed* dang it. *she mumbled* (It's really hard to say how someone is talking when you use the asterisk type of roleplaying but I can't exactly change how I roleplay) Decipherer: Just like that, he's gone, the door closed gently behind him. Alicia Ghast:' Well' dang it. (Look what you've done. You missed your chance. WHY DO YOU HATE ME I GAVE YOU LIFE I GAVE YOU HAPPINESS) Obtained From Alicia's Nightmare Fuel Role-playing page for pg. 69! Category:Main Plot Category:Potential